


Control Point

by raunchyandpaunchy



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aerik needs to git gud, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Challenge Response, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, OC Kiss Bingo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: In which Aerik finds out he's not the only one who's good at pushing buttons.
Relationships: Teldryn Sero/Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: OC Kiss Bingo 2020





	Control Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thanatopsiturvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatopsiturvy/gifts).



> This is my response to the OC Kiss Bingo challenge that's going on in a friend's server, as well as the first thing I've written and finished since October. Alternate title: Paunchy Gets Their Groove Back By Getting a Relentlessly Horny Plotbun That Wouldn't Leave Them Alone Until They Wrote It. This one barely met the criteria of "Back/shoulder kissing", hah.
> 
> Anyway--surprise, Topsy, and anyone else who'd like to read some Modern Day AU cockwarming! Enjoy. :3

Across the screen, lights flash, a melange of colour and numbers as weapons fire and players fall to their death. The tat-tat-tat of a minigun rings in Aerik’s ears, repetitive and rhythmic, interspersed with the jeering of his teammates.

“Hey, _urdadsayshi_. Who the fuck taught you to shoot?”

Aerik huffs a breath, leans forward a little. Tries not to squirm. “Your dad. He says hi.”

“Yeah, I got that by the username,” his teammate scoffs. “And even my dad could shoot better than you.”

Aerik licks his lips, just managing to take out the player running in front of him. “Yeah, he had pretty good aim when he,” his breath catches, “spunked all over my face.”

Another teammate snorts. “Your trash talk is even weaker than your game, dude.” Aerik turns a corner only to be impaled by an ice spike, _dragonfucker420 is dominating urdadsayshi_ flashing across the screen. 

“In fairness, it’s hard to play well when I’m sitting on your dad’s dick,” Aerik shoots back, slightly breathless, gripping the controller so hard his knuckles whiten. His character respawns, and is killed within seconds of leaving the base.

Not that it matters. _Attacking_ _Team Wins_ flashes across the screen, the point having successfully been captured. 

Right now, Aerik finds it hard to care. A hand grips his hip, and his vision blurs.

“When you insult your teammates,” Teldryn says, his voice dark and amused, “is it always so… specific?”

Aerik whines, writhing in Teldryn’s lap. “Not usually--” his breath hitches, and an especially obscene noise escapes him, “--this specific…”

Warmth spreads over his back; Teldryn’s breath ghosting across his bare skin before he kisses it, slow and languorous, savouring every second. It takes everything in Aerik’s power not to grind against him, to sit down the controller and ride Teldryn’s cock until he’s sweat-soaked and shaking and spent.

But the rules had been clear. He isn’t to move, isn’t to come, isn’t to do anything except keep his hands occupied while he warms Teldryn’s cock. 

It seemed like a great idea at the time. In fact, when Teldryn had suggested it, Aerik had smirked and told him that the old mer would last five minutes before he needed to fuck him.

As it turns out, Aerik had greatly misjudged both his and Teldryn’s self control. 

“Why not start another game?” Teldryn’s hand wraps around Aerik’s cock, hard enough that he feels himself pulse against his grip. “I’d love to hear what other filthy things come out of that mouth of yours.”

_Usually it’s filthy things that go in there,_ Aerik opens his mouth to say, but all that comes out is a moan. He’s pressing buttons, muscle memory taking over in lieu of any sort of awareness, Teldryn’s fingers grazing over his sides, his stomach. The map finishes loading and he’s thrown into the fray, and he just makes it out of the base before Teldryn’s gentle touches turn into fingernails scraping firmly down his back.

“Fuck!” Aerik sags forward, sensation overwhelming him, and he barely registers the player in voice chat asking if someone is watching porn. Teldryn’s nails rake down his back again, new lines burning against the old, and Aerik has to bite his lip hard to stop from groaning loudly into his mic.

The sensation lessens, and then Teldryn’s lips are back, kissing and soothing everywhere his nails had scraped. It’s easier to concentrate, then; to breathe evenly and push buttons, to focus on the flashing lights and numbers and the chaos of noise. 

Tat-tat-tat, except now it’s in time with Teldryn’s kissing, each press of his lips against his warm skin chipping away at his resolve. Steady, rhythmic, hypnotic. He can’t help but roll his hips gently in response, his breaths quickening, his focus slipping.

He didn’t think it was possible to want to be fucked so badly, especially when Teldryn’s cock was actually inside him, but today has been an eye opener in more ways than one. If he’s ever been so hard, he struggles to think when. Then again, he struggles to think at all right now, with one of Teldryn’s hands roaming over his thigh and the other thumbing his nipple.

_Defending Team Wins_ flashes across the screen. Aerik doesn’t even remember which team he’s on.

“I thought you said you were good at this,” Teldryn says, his smirk audible, and he has no _right_ being this hot when he’s being such a smug bastard. 

Aerik huffs. “I usually am.” _But I usually don’t have your cock in my arse,_ he thinks. 

_Usually you’re as desperate as I am. Usually you’re fucking me with reckless abandon,_ and the thought of that alone is enough to make Aerik shake, his back arching as he grinds harder against Teldryn.

The hand petting idly over Aerik’s thigh withdraws, reaching up to cup his chin. Teldryn’s thumb traces across Aerik’s bottom lip, and he can’t help but press a kiss to it, somewhere between adoring and starving.

“You know what they say, _yi viya._ ” Teldryn’s hand cups over Aerik’s, pressing the button to begin another game. “Practice makes perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yi viya is Dunmeris for my student, bc I absolutely cannot resist some Dunmeri dirty talk.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudos and/or comment--every single one makes my damn day. <3


End file.
